Death and All Her Friends
by velvet magnolias
Summary: However else their story might be told it should be remembered that, in the end, they were just a boy and a girl. They were just Lily Evans and James Potter, who grew up together, who fought and made up, who came together and fell apart only to come crashing back. Because, as they eventually found out, falling in love was always inevitable. It's just how it goes.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Sweet baby Jesus I think I hate myself. Do I hate myself? Probably.I tried. I really did. But hey, when inspiration hits, it hits, amirite? And the only thing left to do is give in and hope it doesn't leave the same way it came, that fickle little thing. So here's to hoping I can actually see this thing through for once (But like I always say, don't keep your fingers crossed guys. I have commitment issues) Anyway hope you enjoy! Okay I'm done rambling.  
_

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _Alright guys listen up. Read closely okay, because this is the first and last time I'm going to say this. Okay are y'all reading? Yeah? Okay. Here goes._

 **I'm not, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling. I'm just your regular Harry Potter fan who loves reading (and writing!) Fanfiction**.

 _That is all. Thank you for your time. xx_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Life is made up of choices."

Her father's face, gentle and strong and wise, swims before her mind and she feels six again, blown away by the wisdom of her father's words. He was always wise, her father, and she can feel a pang of nostalgia washing over her, almost wishes she was six again, innocent and naive as she allowed herself to be comforted, back when the world seemed right and a happy place to be.

"Life is made up of choices," and it's James this time who says it, hair a little dishevelled and eyes tired as he stands before her. He's eighteen and beautiful, in her mind, holding out his hands in defeat as he stares at her earnestly, exactly as he had that day those wise words had been uttered. "Life is made up of choices, Lil, and this is mine. What'll you choose?"

Life is made up of choices and it's not something she had understood, even then, not entirely. Funny thing, that it's only as she stares down the wand of the wizard before her, that she finally _understands._

"Not so brave now are you, little Mudblood," the man on the other end of the wand sneers at her in place of the curse she had expected, teeth bared in a mocking smile. Yet, his hand trembles, almost imperceptibly, and she wonders, almost, if the choice really is his.

 _Life is made up of choices_ -it resounds in her head, a staccato rhythm beating in time with the fast beats of her heart and Lily smiles sadly because she gets it. Life _is_ made up of choices, that much is true, but it's not always your choice. That's the part people always leave out. Life is made up of choices and it's not always your choice-live or die. That's the important one, and it's not always _your_ choice.

"It's a choice, you know," she says calmly, more calm than a person being faced with imminent death ought to be. "Being brave. Life is made up of choices, I've found, although the choice is not always yours-not many people tell you that."

The man narrows her eyes at her, his wand still held firmly in his hand, but he doesn't say anything, doesn't make any other motion, as if waiting for her to continue and that makes a small flutter of hope begin to blossom.

"Life is made up of choices," she echoes again as she stares into his eyes, willing her heart to beat more slowly as she embraces the possibilities-life or death, death or life-it's a choice. It's a choice, but it's not in her hands anymore. "My dad always used to tell me that. Love or hate, fight or give in, live a coward or die a hero.

"Those are choices, you know, choices you get to make on your own. They are choices I've made and I'm proud of them. Even if I die, I'm at peace with myself. Because I've lived my life by my own choices. Nobody else's. Just mine."

She can see the moment he understands, the way his arm drops unconsciously just a fraction, a flicker of understanding passing through his grey eyes-and it's his eyes that make her smile sadly again, because she knows. She understands. Life doesn't deal everyone with the same cards, doesn't afford everyone with the same luxuries, even those who share the same blood.

"You always have a choice. Even if it doesn't feel like it. Even now, knowing I might die, it's a choice. It's a choice I made a long time ago, even before it actually was. It's a choice and I've made peace with it because in the end, whatever happens, the choice was mine."

She takes a deep breath because this is it. Fight or give in. Be brave or be a coward. Live or die. It's always a choice, but it's not always yours.

Until it is.

"So I guess now the question is. What'll _you_ chose? What is _your_ choice?"

She closes her eyes, as she counts to ten, waits for a curse, waits for death or for the unbearable pain she knows that's bound to come. Life is made up of choices, that much is true. Death, it's not always your own choice. But being brave is. Being brave, even in the face of death, that's a choice.

And, in the end, it's her own choice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Every story has a beginning. A beginning and an end. It always does. Even good stories must always come to an end. Even love stories. They always end, sometimes tragically, sometimes with a flourish, sometimes before they can ever even begin. There's always a beginning and an end in every story, and it's not always how you imagine it. Sometimes some stories start in the middle of others, and sometimes some stories have to end to give way to another story.

It's how this story starts after all, with the end of another. Even if she can't see it yet, even if the end of a magnificent story about two unlikely friends brought together by their own adversities feels like the end to her. Although it is an end, but it is also a beginning, the beginning of something beautiful and real and it'll take her many years before she realises. Before either of them can pinpoint it exactly, can confidently say, "there, that is where it started."

However else this story-their story might be told, it should be remembered that while it started with a beginning, it is also started with an end, and it's an important end that needs to be taken into account. It is an end that played an important role in the bringing together of a boy and a girl and helping them realise that falling in love was always inevitable, even if it was only the start.

And, funnily enough, it's brought upon by one, single word. One single word uttered in malice and one story ends and another one begins.

It's just how it goes.

 _((mudblood))_

There was a time when Lily Evans could have sworn they'd be best friends forever, even as cliche as it sounded.

Sure, they were as different as two people could possibly be; he was a Slytherin to her Gryffindor, quiet and reserved, while she was loud and spontaneous and incredibly impulsive. But that had never proved to be a problem between them. Severus had always said he enjoyed her lively personality and she found that his quiet nature was the balance she needed.

They had known each other since their childhood days and even then, they had always been inseparable. Wherever Lily went, Severus was sure to be by her side; everyone in Hogwarts knew this. Her friends had long given up trying to get her to end her relationship with the quiet Slytherin and had gradually accepted him as a part of her life they couldn't change, although they made sure to tell Lily to be careful every chance they got.

But Lily had never payed them much mind. He was her best friend, almost like a brother to her actually, had been since they were both seven and Severus had told her of his world— _her_ world, where magic was real and everything was possible.

He was her best friend and nothing could ever change that, she was sure of it.

But now, as she stood in front of Severus, the words he had just uttered resonating loudly in her head, she realised how very wrong and naive she had been.

"I don't need help from filthy, little _mudbloods_ like her!"

He stood defiantly in front of her, and if he even regretted having uttered _that_ word, he didn't show it; if anything he _sneered_ at her and just like that it was as if she was seeing a whole other side to him. She could feel an ache starting to form somewhere deep inside her because how could she have missed it?

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, the small group that had formed around them looking on at her, holding their breath and waiting almost anxiously for her next move. Of course, she scoffed to herself, they were here for a show. Well, she'd give them something to gossip about, at least.

She forced herself to meet Severus' gaze, her expression stony as she did her best to stand tall and proud, even if she could feel something inside her slowly breaking.

It wouldn't do to cry. Not now, anyway.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." She spat out the last word, as if it were something vile sitting on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't help but feel just a bit of satisfaction at the way Severus' flinched at the word.

With one last glare at her former best friend and a look of loathing aimed at the arrogant prat behind him, who appeared to still be at loss for words, she turned around and left.

She started towards the castle trying to get away from them all. She kept her head held high as she walked away from them, ignoring the whispers that seemed to be following her because, from what she had caught of the exchange between two Hufflepuff third-years, it was 'what everyone had been waiting for.' It wasn't until she was halfway to the castle when she heard someone calling out to her, sounding almost out of breath as they struggled to catch up to her. It took her a moment to place the voice and when she did, she quickened her pace, fists clenched tightly as she determinedly put as much distance between herself and sodding James Potter.

It didn't help much anyway; James caught up with her easily, wrapping a hand around her arm, as if trying to keep her in place.

"Oi, Evans, wait!" he said, but she cut him off before he could say anything more, ripped her arm away from him.

"What do you want, Potter?" she sneered, giving him that glare she reserved just for him. "Here to apologise? Say how you didn't mean to make Snape call me a Mudblood? Well I'm not interested, so you can bloody well sod off!"

"Wait you think this is _my_ fault?"

James took a step back, looking at her in bewilderment, as if her blaming him had been one of the most ridiculous things he had ever heard. She ignored the little voice that was telling her that she wasn't being fair, because it was easier that way, to have someone else to blame. It hurt less.

"Yes this is all your bloody fault!" she hissed, her hair flying wildly behind her as she pointed a finger accusingly at him. "If you hadn't taunted him, none of this would have happened! You think you're better than he is, messing up your hair because you think it's cool to look like you've just got off your bleeding broom, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it! You make me sick. You-you're just as bad as he is." She spat out the last words angrily, her chest heaving rapidly and James stood there, his expression going from confused, to hurt, to angry in a matter of seconds.

He moved closer to her, lowering his voice as his face towered over hers. "No, Evans. It is not my fault. You've known bloody well what he is, yet you've chosen to ignore it. He calls every one of your descent that foul word; why should you be any different?"

She took a step back as if he had stung her, feeling at loss for words as he forced her to hear what she had desperately been avoiding. Because she _should_ have seen it coming. She should have known it was bound to happen sooner or later. But she hadn't, because he was Severus, her best friend since she could remember, the closest she had ever come to a brother.

James gave her a look that could almost be described as pitiful. "And don't compare me to him. I would never call you that. I could never hurt you."

He sighed, walking away now, leaving Lily to glare at his retreating back because it was harder to blame him, when she knew he was right, as much as she hated to admit it.

She angrily wiped away the few, stray tears that had managed to escape as she stalked off in the opposite direction, determined to put as much distance between herself, Potter, Severus and the rest of the onlookers that had lingered to try and catch anything from their exchange, as possible.

Because she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to give Severus, or anyone for that matter, the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

It was a blur, walking through the castle and Lily didn't even pay any attention to where she was going, trusting her legs to do the work for her. She burst into the common room, ignoring the curious looks her Gryffindor peers were giving her. She practically ran up the stairs, not stopping when she heard the familiar voices of Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon calling after her, intent on getting to her room.

She threw the door open, slamming it shut as she stepped inside, finally letting the angry tears flow down her face and the fact that she was crying somehow made her angrier, because she knew she was being stupid, crying over a stupid word.

But if it was just a stupid word, why did it hurt so much?

 _Maybe because it came out of the mouth of the person you least expected it from,_ a little voice in her head reminded her and Lily let out a small, angry sound, grabbing the closest thing she could and flinging it at the wall opposite her as she heard the door creak open.

"Well, what did that poor pillow ever do to you?" Marlene asked, with that hint of amusement that never seemed to leave her voice.

"You know how stupid it is, to cry over something you should have seen coming?" Lily asked, her voice seething, as she ignored Marlene's remark. "Because you knew it was coming, you knew it was bound to happen, but you tried to give them the benefit of the doubt because you figured that maybe they'd surprise you?" She paced the room as Marlene and Alice, who obviously didn't know what she was going on about, followed her long strides, letting her rant. "And oh, do they surprise you, Merlin they do, just not in the way you expected. And it's almost magical, the way they can go from seemingly defenseless to a giant arsehole just like that." She snapped her fingers for effect. "And even when I tried to defend him! After all the excuses I've made for him, all the excuses I made to myself, after all I've defended him, even from my friends, from the whole bloody school, he still goes on and calls me a Mudblood."

She barely registered the soft sound of surprise that came from her friends as she sank onto the bed nearest to her then, letting her shoulders slump.

"After all we've been through, he calls me a Mudblood. I thought-we were supposed to be best friends. He's always been almost like the brother I never had. And I should have seen it coming, but I didn't because I believed him, believed he was better than that and now I'm just being stupid, crying over it."

She felt the bed sink slightly as somebody joined her and she turned to find Alice's kind, round face next to her, giving her a small smile. "No, Lily, you're not being stupid. He was your friend and he hurt you. It wasn't your fault. You just put your trust in the wrong person. If he couldn't value your friendship, that's his fault. Don't torture yourself, love. It's not worth it."

"He's not worth it," Marlene said, taking a seat next to her. She reached out, wiping a tear away. "Stop torturing yourself over it and tell me, where can I find Snape? Not that I'm planning on hexing his arse into next week or anything…" Marlene grinned as she trailed off suggestively, in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"Marlene!" Alice chastised but Lily couldn't help but smile a bit at her friend's remark. Leave it to Marlene, to resort to violence for anything, even cheering her up. She sighed, resting her shoulder against her friend.

"What the hell would I do without you girls?"

"Probably wallow in self pity, is my guess."

Lily let out a small laugh as she used to sleeve of her sweater to wipe her face. "Am I not allowed to?"

Marlene considered her question, before giving her a sly smile. "Yes, but we do it my way."

"And how is that?" Alice asked wearily.

"Well, since violence is out of the question, we do the next best thing: ice cream." Marlene grinned conspiratorially as she stood up, holding her hand out for Lily to take. "Now up you go. We've got a Kitchen to raid and house elves to annoy."

* * *

Lily kept her gaze fixed on the small tub of ice cream they had managed to nick from the house-elves in front of her, trying her best to ignore the way her fellow Gryffindor housemates were openly staring at her.

She was sat in the middle of the common room, surrounded by her friends as Marlene recounted the events that had led Lily to put an end to her friendship with Severus Snape to Emmeline Vance, another of her friends, whom had been quite confused when she had overheard two first-years discussing the incident animatedly between themselves.

"He didn't! That giant, bloody arsehole!"

"That's what I said!"

"Oh, but he did." Lily finally looked up to meet her friends' gaze. "He called me a Mudblood, because apparently that's what I am to him. Just another filthy, little _Mudblood_."

Emmeline frowned, looking ready to protest when Mary MacDonald approached them, giving Lily a confused look.

"What is it, Mary?" Alice asked.

"Snape says he wants to see you," she said slowly, looking at Lily, her confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh, he does, doesn't he?" Lily asked, returning to her previous task of stabbing the tub of ice cream. "Well, you can tell him to leave. I have no intention of talking to him. Better yet, tell him he can go to hell."

Mary frowned, hesitating. "He's threatening to camp out there if you don't talk to him. Why is he doing that?"

 _Later_ , she saw Alice mouth to Mary, while Marlene turned to her.

"I can go deal with him if you want. I can be quite persuasive," she said, in an obvious attempt to lighten her mood, but Lily shook her head, giving her friend a sad smile.

Some part of her deep inside needed the closure.

"No, that's alright. I'll go." Lily stood up, ignoring her friends' protesting looks. "That way I can tell him to go to fuck off myself."

Alice gave her a sympathetic look. "We'll be here for whatever you need, babes."

Lily gave her a small nod as she stood up slowly, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she made her way toward the portrait hole.

From the corner of her eye, she could see a confused James following her with his eyes, but she ignored him, didn't slow her pace. She kept walking until she reached her destination. She breathed deeply before stepping outside, into the dark corridor.

Severus was standing in front of her, looking dejectedly at the floor. He seemed relieved when he saw her and offered her a small smile, that quickly disappeared when he met Lily's cold eyes.

"Lily-" he started hesitantly but she stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Evans. It's Evans to you now," she said coldly, giving him an indifferent look. "Only my _friends_ are allowed to call me Lily."

Severus hesitated again, looking put off by her words. "Look, I know you're mad at me-and you have every right to be! But I'm sorry," he said meekly, offering an apologetic smile, as if that would fix anything. "I never meant to call you a- _that_ it just-"

She laughed coldly, cutting him off. "It just what? Slipped out? Didn't mean to say it did you? Am I really supposed to believe that?" Another sneering smile. "Why don't you go back with your precious little Death Eater friends and leave me alone? And don't pretend like it's not what you are all aiming to be. You just can't wait to join Voldemort can you?"

A part of her hoped that he would say something to prove her wrong, but Severus only flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, not saying a word. She couldn't help but feel another piece of her breaking.

"See! You don't even try to deny it." A long, winded sigh, as she looked at her former friend sadly. "I can't do this anymore, Sev, I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your path, I've chosen mine."

"But, Lily, please!" Severus said desperately, reaching out a hand to her, but thinking better of it when she took a small step back. "I never meant to call you that! You have to believe me!"

"Don't lie, Severus. You call everyone of my birth that name, why should I be any different?" she asked quietly.

Severus looked at her, almost pleading. "Lily, please. It wasn't-I never meant to. If Potter hadn't-"

Lily shook her head sadly, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Don't blame Potter, Sev. Whatever else he did, he didn't make you call me a Mudblood. That was your own choice." She saw Severus flinch again, but he said nothing and she let out small sigh as she dropped her gaze, smiled sadly at her feet. "Just drop it, Severus. I'm not interested in hearing your excuses anymore. I'm tired of pretending, Sev. Just go please. I think we're done here."

She gave her former best friend one last pitiful look, before clambering inside. The last thing she needed was to do something stupid in front of him, like cry.

She walked slowly into the common room, ignoring the questioning glance coming from half the Gryffindor population. She sat heavily onto the spot next to Marlene, resting her head against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as her friends questioned her, trying to get her to tell them what had happened with Severus. But she didn't feel like talking about that.

It had been hard enough the first time.

They seemed to understand that, thankfully, as Alice quickly changed the conversation and Lily opened her eyes a fraction, shooting Alice a look of gratitude, who responded by giving her a small smile.

She let herself relax against Marlene, taking the hand she was offering, closing her eyes once more as she allowed herself to get lost in the sound of Alice's voice, Emmeline's laughter and Mary's hand wrapped daintily around her ankle, giving it periodically gentle squeezes and the comfort of knowing she had friends who truly cared about her.

* * *

 _A/N: So this is it. My new and (almost entirely) rewritten version of TSUB. Hope you guys liked it, and I promise to have an update sometime next week! I already have the second chapter down and most of the third and I've already started on the fourth in my head, so updates should be up consistently, if nothing else happens (I'm looking at you, Life!) Anyway, feel free to leave me a review! It'd be greatly appreciated and I'll love you forever. xx_

 _ps. just in case anyone recognized it, the prologue was borrowed from Doctor McDreamy's internal monologue in Death and all His Friends (from Grey's Anatomy, for those who don't know). He was mostly my source of inspiration, so kudos to him and his beautiful (*dreamy sigh*) face for giving me the inspiration for that chapter. _


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys! Me again. So here's the second chapter, as promised (another update in as many days? look at me go). Anyway, I've decided to do updates every Tuesday from now on, so you can all expect the next chapter up by next Tuesday. I'm already finished with it, so if nothing else comes up, I WILL definitely have it up by then. Promise. Anyway, guys, happy reading and see you all next week x_

 _(p.s. I proofread this myself, so all mistakes are my own. sorry about that in advance)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning found Lily sitting dejectedly in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Emmeline and Marlene sitting on either side of her, glaring menacingly at anyone who dared to even shoot a curious look her way. Alice took the spot across from her, giving her sad, little smiles, while Mary would look at her pointedly every so often, until Lily would take a bite of the piece of toast set in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to eat, and only humoured Mary into making her eat a piece of toast after much insistence from the blonde's part.

She hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, lying awake until the late hours of the night, going over everything in her head. She still couldn't believe that after almost ten years of having Severus be a constant presence in her life, after everything they'd been through, after the way Lily had stood stubbornly by his side despite the rumours going around, the way she had defended him tooth and nail, it still hadn't been enough.

And it wasn't only about being called a Mudblood, because she had long ago decided to embrace it because it was _just_ a word, and she would not allow it to have any control over her life. It was the fact that _Severus_ had said, had thrown that word around as if he had wanted to hurt her, as if she were nothing more than something slimy on the bottom of his shoe he was trying to get rid of.

"Hey, Lily. Can we talk?"

She looked up, momentarily distracted from her thoughts, only to find Remus looking down at her, giving her a small, awkward smile. She had no time to respond before Marlene was raising from her seat, arms folded across her chest as she gave Remus a long, hard look.

"What business do you have with our dear Lily, Lupin?" she asked, sounding suspicious and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes as she gave Remus an apologetic smile.

"I just want to talk," Remus said, throwing his hands up, as if trying to show he meant no harm.

"Sod off, Marls. Leave Remus alone," Lily said, giving Marlene a pointed look as she stood up, gathering her things, before turning to Remus. "I'll walk with you to class."

James Potter might not be her most favorite person, but that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with his friends and it just so happened that Remus was one of her closest friends.

Marlene glared at Remus all the while, sitting down slowly in her seat. "I've got my eye on you, Lupin."

"Overprotective much?" Remus asked as they started walking away, Marlene making hand motions behind their back. Lily shrugged, giving Remus an exasperated smile.

"She means well."

Remus returned her smile, although she could sense a hint of hesitation. She looked at him curiously, her mind working furiously to try and find an explanation as to why Remus would be so hesitant to talk to her, and then it hit her-her conversation with James and the less than kind words she had thrown at him.

She groaned inwardly. Of course he wanted to talk to her about James. Why else would he seem so nervous in the first place?

She looked at Remus anxiously, waiting for him to make the first move. After a few minutes of nerve wracking hesitation from both parts, they both decided to speak at once.

"Look, Lily, I just-"

"Remus I know-"

They both stopped and Remus sighed, giving her a weary smile. "You go first, Lily."

Lily hesitated for a second. "Look Remus, I know you're probably here because Potter sent you, and I'll agree that it might have been a little too harsh on him. I was mad and I didn't mean to tell him all those horrible things. I mean, I know it wasn't entirely his fault, and I know I should probably apologise for it but I can't talk to him. Not right now, anyway. I just don't know what to say," she said quietly.

Remus chuckled, much to her surprise.

"Well, you're right about that. But I understand you and so does James. He knows he hadn't helped the situation and he really is sorry about that, you know. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." His expression turned serious as he passed a hand through his sandy hair. "I wanted to apologise."

Lily was startled. Now _that_ she hadn't been expecting

"Apologise? What for? You didn't do anything," she said with a small frown.

Remus let out a sigh. "But that's the problem Lily, isn't it? I didn't do anything. I didn't try to stop them. I let them carry on with their pranks. And that makes me as guilty as James and Sirius. As bad as Snape," he added quietly.

"But, Remus, you're being ridiculous! It wasn't your fault, nor was it Potter's for that matter, even if he did play a small part. It was evident to everyone but me what Snape was becoming. If anyone's to blame, it's me." She sighed, reaching out to touch Remus' arm, giving him a small smile. "You're such a good person, Remus. Maybe you didn't do anything, but neither did I. I knew what Severus was becoming, but I ignored it, because I refused to believe that the person who I regarded as my best friend, my _brother_ , was turning into someone I no longer knew."

She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a small sigh as she smiled sadly up at him.

"This is the part where I tell you that _you_ are being ridiculous. You couldn't have done anything, Lily, even if you tried. Snape had already chosen his path. It doesn't matter how hard you try to change a person; sometimes, there's nothing that you can do."

"It still hurts, though," she said, her voice tired and small because it did, even if she knew it shouldn't.

It hurt to know that the sweet, caring boy she had grown up with and had come to love as a brother had been capable of calling her a _Mudblood_ , the one word she had never even dreamed he'd ever be capable of calling her.

"I would honestly be surprised if it didn't," Remus said, reaching out his hand, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't care."

"And who am I, exactly?"

"The kindest, brightest, and bravest Gryffindor I know," he said, offering her a tentative smile and Lily laughed, a small, tired sound as she shook her head.

"I don't feel very brave right now. I feel foolish."

"You're braver than you give yourself credit for, you know."

"How so?" she asked, giving Remus a curious look because she found that a little hard to believe, especially now.

"Well, for starters, you're the only one who's ever been able to prank James and Sirius and gotten away with it, too-" Lily smiled at that, remembering that time in fourth year when she had managed to pull a prank on them right under their noses "-and remember that time you managed to cover McGonagall's entire office in _bubbles_ , of all things, and somehow found a way to pin it on James because he had annoyed you the day before? And who could forget that you're also the only one who's managed to prank the entirety of the Slytherin House and not gotten caught."

She couldn't help but let out a real laugh at that, remembering earlier that year when she had managed to cover Slytherin's entire common room in gold and red, with the help of a reluctant Severus, back when she still believed him to be different.

Remus' voice, which up until then had been tinged with amusement, turned serious once more. "But most importantly, you are never afraid to stand up for what you believe in, even if it means losing the person you once considered your best friend, because you're proud of who you are and you're not afraid of letting the whole world know it. That takes a special kind of bravery," he said, his voice trailing off for a moment as a look passed over his face for the briefest of moments, and it was gone before Lily even had time to register it. "You're so brave, Lily, much braver than you believe yourself to be. There's a reason the Hat placed you in Gryffindor, never forget that."

He threw an arm over her shoulder then, and she sagged against him, allowing herself to be comforted as she shot him a grateful smile. She couldn't help but feel lighter at Remus' words, almost relieved too, somehow.

"Thanks, Remus."

"Anytime, Lil," Remus said, giving her a small smile. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

The last two weeks of school passed by in a blur and Lily was more than glad for a break from everything that had happened. But even as excited as she was, she knew she needed to do something before she was off for the summer. Partly because Mary kept insisting that it was the right thing to do any chance she got, but mostly because her own conscience was killing her. Despite whatever small part he had played-and he had, the arrogant prat, no matter what Mary said-she still had said some pretty horrible things, accused James of something that was not entirely his fault.

As much as it pained her to admit, she needed to apologise to James.

Of course, that was easier said than done. She had been putting it off, avoiding confrontations with James as best as she could, keeping instead to the library, one of the only places he hardly ever visited. It wasn't until after much insistence from Mary-and Merlin could that girl _nag-_ and a few encouraging words from Marlene (" _Either you apologise to that stupid git so Mary will just shut up about it, or so help me Merlin, I will murder you both with my bare hands")_ that Lily had finally set out in search of James just one day before their summer holidays.

It hadn't taken long to find him, sitting underneath his usual spot by the Great Lake. It had taken her another fifteen minutes of her arguing with herself, walking halfway back to the castle before a single glare from Marlene had made her turn back around, before she had managed to gather enough courage to approach him.

 _Okay, Lily, be cool, you've got this, just go up to the prat and get it over with,_ she thought to herself, taking deep, calming breaths before opening her mouth.

"Oi, Potter! A word?"

Not exactly what she had meant to say, but she'd go with it.

Four pair of eyes turned to look at her curiously, before the pair closest to her sprang to his feet, throwing himself at her dramatically.

"Please don't, Evans! Whatever you're here to accuse James of, it wasn't him, I swear it! He didn't do anything," Sirius said pleadingly, before turning to James, whispering conspiratorially, "you didn't, did you, Prongs?"

Lily had to suppress a grin as she shook Sirius off; James looked at her confusedly, giving her a small shake of his head, and even he didn't look too entirely convinced about his supposed innocence. Lily made a mental note to check on that later and before she could explain that no, she wasn't there to accuse anyone of anything, surprisingly, Remus seemed to have understood her purpose because he too stood up, dragging Peter behind him.

"Will you look at the time," he said, grabbing Sirius by the arm and pushing him away. "We've got somewhere else to be right, Padfoot?"

"No we don't," Sirius said, frowning in bewilderment at his friend but Remus just kept pushing, whispering furiously under his breath, _just shut up and keep walking Padfoot,_ while James looked on them in bemusement.

James looked from his friends to Lily, eyeing her wand wearily, as if half expecting her to hex him.

"You're not here to hex me, are you, Evans?" he asked suspiciously and Lily huffed in an effort to hide her smile.

"As much as I'd enjoy doing that Potter, no. I'm actually here to-" she swallowed hard, forcing herself to spit the words out through gritted teeth, " _apologise."_

Whatever James had expected her to say, it hadn't been _that._ He looked at her a few times, opening and closing his mouth, as if he was having trouble processing that one single word.

"I'm, sorry, _what?"_

"Oh, Potter, don't make me say it again," Lily groaned, giving him an annoyed look. "It was hard enough the first time."

"I'm sorry it's just that-you're _apologising_. To me," James said, letting out a laugh. "Blimey, Lily Evans is actually apologising to _me._ I've dreamt of it for so long and it's finally happening. Quick, pinch me, so I know I'm not dreaming."

James stuck his arm out and Lily huffed, sending a glare his way.

"You know what, I take it back, you annoying, insufferable git," she said, moving to walk away but James beat her to it, rushing to stop her from leaving.

"Oi, Evans, I'm joking, I'm joking. I'll be serious, promise." He paused, his grin fading as he put on a look of deep concentration, his obvious attempt at a serious face (and honestly, he just looked like a murderous frog what was he doing) before a frown took over quite suddenly, as if he were just realising something.

"Wait, Evans, why are you apologising again?"

Lily groaned inwardly because did she really have to? Couldn't the prat just take the apology without question. _Yes, you do_ , answered an annoying little voice on her head, one that sounded suspiciously like Mary and she made a rude gesture in her head, one that would have made Mary smack her on the arm and Marlene grin at her with pride.

"I _might_ have said certain things the other day that I shouldn't have and blamed you for something that wasn't _entirely_ your fault," she said after a moment, folding her arms across her chest, avoiding James' eye and to her surprise, James let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, _that,"_ he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Suppose I should apologise, too, if we're on the subject."

"Oh?" Lily said, sneaking a look at James and she could tell the tips of his ears were red, a telltale sign that he was embarrassed and well, that was interesting.

"Yeah, Moony actually tore us a new one after you left. Thought he was gonna have an aneurysm, with how much he was yelling," James said, letting out an embarrassed laugh and Lily felt her arms loosen, just a little. "You were right, you know. Partly. Probably shouldn't have taunted Snive- _Snape_ like that. Didn't really help the situation any."

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, studying James curiously and she could tell he was squirming under her gaze, his shoulders tensing as he braced himself for _something._ Finally Lily cracked a smile, which somehow made James' eyes widen in panic.

"You know, I think it's _my_ turn to gloat," she said, and she could tell she had taken James by surprise, by the way his eyes widened even more, if possible. "James Potter actually apologising for being a prat. Who would've thought?"

She hoped he had gotten what she had meant, had seen the olive branch she was trying to extend, and he did, after a moment, cracking a small smile of his own.

"Oi, you tell anyone that and I'll deny it. I've got a reputation to uphold, Evans. Can't have you ruining it."

Lily did nothing to stop the laugh that escaped her. "Only if _you_ manage to keep your mouth shut. Otherwise, I'll be forced to do a repeat of fourth year." A pause as she gave James a smirk. "You actually looked quite good with pink hair, if I do say so myself."

She turned on her heel, leaving a confused James to connect the dots by himself as she walked away. It took him only a moment, before he was running excitedly after her.

" _Oi,_ Evans!"

* * *

In hindsight, Lily _should_ have seen it coming.

No sooner had she made it back to the common room, a still laughing James walking comfortably beside her, than she had four pairs of curious eyes staring intently at her. She bid James a farewell, walking casually through the common room, ignoring completely her friends' prying looks (as well as half the Gryffindor population who was she kidding) as she made her way to their dorm room. She threw herself on her bed, picking up a magazine Mary had discarded earlier that day, paging through it lazily. She slowly counted to three in her head before the door was bursting open again and Marlene was walking in casually, the rest of the girls trailing in after her.

Lily paid them no mind, staring in deep fascination at one of the articles, a silent argument going on behind her, before Alice gave up, throwing herself onto the bed next to her.

"Save us the suspense, Lillian, darling, and just tell us," she said in mock exasperation and Lily only looked at her, raising up a manicured eyebrow.

"Tell you what exactly, Ali?" Lily said, feigning complete innocence, which only caused the girls to scowl at her in unison. "Also, don't call me that."

"Please don't make us beg, Lillian," Emmeline said, flopping down on the empty spot beside her, completely disregarding Lily's comment about the annoying nickname her friends had adopted when trying to pester her about something.

"One, call me that again and I'll hurt you," Lily said as she continued to page through the magazine, not meeting the girls gazes, hiding a smirk. "And, two, you're going to have to be more specific than that. I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Stop being daft and just tell us," Marlene whined, climbing on top of her and wrapping herself around her back, while Mary climbed on top of her trunk, trying to give her her best puppy dog eyes. "You can't expect us not to be curious, especially after seeing you and Potter walk in, acting the best of mates. I was expecting a black eye _at least_. You cost me two galleons."

"Thank you for that, by the way," Mary said, sounding quite smug as her pleading face faltered. "I am now two galleons richer."

Lily ignored her, letting out an annoyed huff, finally forgetting all pretense of being immersed in that stupid magazine as she tried to throw Marlene off, to no avail. If anything, it caused Marlene to hold on tighter, wiggle uncomfortably on top of her.

"Geroff, Marlene," Lily huffed out in annoyance, but Marlene shook her head stubbornly, earning a giggle from the girls.

"Not until you tell us."

"Fine," Lily said, sounding half exasperated, half amused. " _Fine._ If I promise to tell you, will you get off me?"

Marlene seemed to considered this, before slowly nodding her head. She climbed off, while Lily slowly raised herself to her knees, leaving Marlene and Mary enough space to join her on her bed. Four pair of curious eyes turned to her expectantly, waiting eagerly for her to continue.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Lily said, the girls erupting into a series of cheers, which quickly cut off at Lily's next words " _but_ , I just don't think it's fair that _I'm_ the only one being accosted like this. Not when at least one person here has been seeing someone behind our backs and at least two more have been eyeing, shall I say, the _enemy,_ and nobody has brought it up. It's discrimination, that's what it is."

Lily did her best to appear put upon, hiding her smirk behind her long curtain of hair. Three girls shifted uncomfortably, while a fourth jumped up, squealing in glee.

"Oh, yes, I love this. The dirty little secrets are all finally coming out," Emmeline said, clapping her hands as she looked at the girls expectantly. "Now come on, let's hear it. You first, Alice. Tell us about Frank. I've been dying to know."

Alice's face went beet red, suddenly finding Lily's discarded magazine quite interesting.

"Me? I've no idea what you're talking about," she said evasively, before pointing at something in the cover, knowing quite well about their brunette friend's obsession with Muggle bands. "Oh, look, Em, they've got an exclusive on Pink Floyd."

"Already read it," Emmeline said, even as she snatched the magazine away. Lily couldn't help but grin smugly as she laid back, at the attention being pulled away from her, which promptly dropped. "Don't look so smug yet, Lillian. I haven't forgotten you."

"Oh, come off it," Lily groaned, throwing a little kick in Emmeline's direction. "All we did was _talk_. I thought that's what you all kept insisting I do."

"Yes, but you can't blame us for being curious that you returned Potter back to his idiot friends safe and sound, with no signs of bodily harm," Marlene said, giving her an annoyingly knowing look, which Lily promptly ignored.

"Yes, exactly," Emmeline said with a satisfied smile, nodding her head firmly. " _I_ thought we were supposed to be best friends and best friends are supposed to tell each other _everything._ Now, I could care less who goes first, but someone better start talking."

"Oi, you're one to talk," Alice said pointedly, while Mary cut in, "Don't think we haven't seen those looks between you and Dorcas Meadowes."

"Friend," Emmeline squeaked unconvincingly, "she's just a friend!"

It really wasn't much of a secret between the five girls, the fact that Emmeline Vance felt the same way for girls as she did for boys. It was something she had told them in fourth year, teary eyed and half-expecting them to end their friendship with her on the spot, but they had accepted readily and enthusiastically, all except Mary who had been raised in a strictly conservative household and had more trouble coming around to the news that her best friend was indeed bisexual. She had come around, of course, after much soul-searching; Lily's still not sure what had gone down between the two when Mary had apologised, but the two had been inseparable since.

"But you wish it was more, didn't you?" Mary teased, while Emmeline threw a pillow at her.

"Oi, at least _I'm_ not the one running off to the library every chance I get in hopes of seeing a certain _Remus Lupin."_

This time, it was Mary's turn to squeak. "He's helping me study!"

"Study my arse!"

"More like study his arse," Marlene said, laughing delightedly, earning her a pillow to the face.

"You're one to talk, I've seen the way you look at Black when you think no one is looking!" Lily said, enjoying herself thoroughly.

"I do not! Not like how _you_ eye Potter up, don't think I haven't noticed," Marlene said, turning to her and mimicking her voice, "' _he's such a git, honestly, Marlene, I hate him, stupid, arrogant prat'._ For someone who hates him, you sure do talk about Potter enough."

"That's not true," Lily shrieked, sending another pillow aimed at Marlene's face, who retaliated by throwing a pillow her way, hitting Alice instead. It wasn't long before pillows were flying around their dorm room, the girls shrieking in delight as they chased one another.

Lily couldn't bring herself to care about the commotion they must be causing, about the fact that she was a prefect and should probably put an end to it. Not when, in the first time in two weeks, she was actually enjoying herself.

* * *

 _A/N: Special thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed this story, much love to you all. And special shout out to **nick0712** for being my first review! You Siriusly rock! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Anyway, keep that feedback coming guys. It is all welcome and appreciated (I honestly love to hear from you guys, so don't be shy, drop me a review/PM). See you all next Tuesday!_

 _(ps. the chapters aren't going to be this short, hopefully after next one they'll start to get longer. but not too long. just medium-ish? idk. Anyway.)_

 _-All the love,_

 _velvet x_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to change the day I update after much consideration (and honestly, it's just easier this way anyway) so updates will now be every Friday. I was going to wait until next Friday to update, but meh. It's already finished, so why not? Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Boarding the train the next day felt like a breath of fresh air after everything that had transpired. Lily could almost feel herself growing lighter the farther from Hogwarts the train pulled. Even knowing she was hours away from seeing her sister again-and that was most certainly something she wasn't looking forward to-could not put a damper on her mood.

"Thank fucking Merlin that's finally over," Emmeline said as she threw her feet onto the seat across from hers, echoing the rest of the girls' thoughts. "Was it just me or did this year seem to drag?"

"Not just you," Mary affirmed as she rested her head against her closed fist, stifling a yawn. "I suspect it had more to do with our O.W.L.S. than anything."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Marlene as she threw her head back against her seat. "I just want to forget they ever happened. At least until the ends of July when we get our results."

"Hear, hear," said Lily, "although I wish they came sooner. I don't know if I can make it half of the summer without knowing whether I passed or not."

"Oh, shut it, you swot," Alice said, kicking at Lily softly with the tip of her shoe. "You passed it and you know it."

"I'm not a swot!"

"You kind of are are, Lillian darling, just embrace it," Marlene said, nudging at her side with a grin. "Enough with the talk of school and exams, though. I'm more curious to know if anyone has any plans for the summer?"

"If by plans you mean sleep and eat and ignore my homework until the last possible minute, then yes, I actually do have plans."

"That sounds like a beautiful set of plans, Em," Marlene said with a wistful sigh. "Mine go roughly the same, except it also includes hiding from my dear mother and her constant attempts to set me up with whatever son of her vast circle of friends has caught her fancy."

"But you're only fifteen," Lily pointed out, feeling more than a little bewildered.

"About to be sixteen and already at the perfect age to start thinking about the future," Marlene said brightly, and the only indication to her true feelings over the whole affair was the way her brown eyes darkened just a fraction. "And by future I mean finding a respectable wizard to settle down with and give birth to his spawns and live happily ever after."

"It's just an old Pureblood tradition," Alice explained at the way both Mary and Lily frowned. "Sixteen is the age considered to be socially acceptable for a witch to be well- _courted,_ as outdated as that sounds. It's rubbish, but it's a rubbish tradition most old Pureblood families still participate in. Thankfully, my parents aren't nearly as old-fashioned. Although, I do feel for you, Marlene, no offence"

"None taken," Marlene muttered darkly. "You know, for all that my mother calls herself modern, she's still rather backward in that aspect."

"She probably means well," Mary offered meekly after a small pause. "It doesn't make much sense to us, but it does to her. It's just how she was raised, I suppose."

"Yeah, well," Marlene said with a nonchalant shrug, reaching absentmindedly to play with a long, dark curl, a nervous habit of hers and Lily realised with a pang that this was something Marlene wasn't entirely comfortable with discussing out in the open at the moment.

"Talking about stuffy and pompous, guess who I'll be having the delightful pleasure of meeting this summer?" Lily said, bringing up the first topic that came into her mind, in an effort to move the conversation away from Marlene, which was received with a grateful smile from the other girl.

"Who?" asked Mary, perking up a fraction at the prospect of gossip.

"Scott Nicolson," she said, adding after her friends' shared looks of confusion, "Petunia's new beau."

"Oh? And what happened to that other bloke she was seeing? Michael Something, wasn't it?"

"Not entirely sure," Lily said, shrugging. "I'm not exactly on top of Petunia's list of people she enjoys discussing her love life with. All I know is what Mum tells me and it's not much. I've almost a feeling she doesn't like this Scott bloke and that's enough for me to be wary about the whole thing; Mum loves _everybody._ She even liked Michael, even as pretentious as _he_ was. Knowing Petunia I wouldn't be surprised if he's absolutely horrid, and she's seeing him just to spite our parents."

"You know, the more I hear about your sister, the gladder I am to be an only child," Alice said with a bemused look.

"As much as I agree with that sentiment, I'd rather talk about something else," Emmeline cut in, before anyone could say anything else, stretching lazily. "Mainly about our conversation last night. I'm still rather curious. Also, does anyone know where the trolley witch is? I'm rather famished."

"You're always hungry, Vance," Lily sighed, even as she reached into her bag and procured a packet of Muggle biscuits and threw them at the black-haired girl, who happily accepted them; never let it be said that Lily Evans was anything but prepared. "And I'm not sure if there's anything to discuss. Potter and I are-" She paused, accepting the biscuit Emmeline offered her, chewing thoughtfully. "-Well, we're not friends, but we're not-not friends either. More like acquaintances, when he's not being a prick. In any case, we're not anything."

"Yet, Evans. You're not anything yet," Emmeline said, shooting Lily a smirk. "I predicted it, remember. Professor Amir's class, fourth year, if I remember correctly."

"You also predicted a large, black dog in Marlene's future."

"Which, for the record, I'm more of a cat person," Marlene piped in, shooting Emmeline a smirk of her own. "Just putting that out there."

"It was in the tea leaves," Emmeline said through a mouthful of biscuit, shrugging. "I'm only saying what I saw. Anyway, I'm more curious about Alice at the moment."

"You know, I'm with Emmeline on this one," Mary said thoughtfully as their brunette friend in question squirmed. "I'm curious about, Alice, too. She's the only one out of all of us with something resembling an actual love life, at the moment."

"Hardly," Alice said, even as the tips of her ears turned red, a telltale sign she wasn't being entirely truthful. "Frank and I are just friends. Have been practically our whole lives. That's all there is to it."

"But you wish it was more, Prewett, don't deny it. You cannot lie to your friends. We know, we always know."

"Maybe a little?" Alice said uncertainly, her cheeks adopting a soft, pink tinge. "I mean, who wouldn't fancy him? He's just so, so-"

"Tall, kind, responsible and incredibly fit," Lily finished for her with a dreamy sigh. "You're right, who wouldn't?"

"Oi, Evans, back off, I saw him first," Alice said, even as she grinned, showing she wasn't being entirely serious.

"I'm just stating the facts, don't get your knickers in a twist," Lily said, giggling a little.

"She's right, I second that," Marlene said, giving Alice a coy look. "He's not exactly my type, but even I can see what a catch he is. You know, you two would be perfect together. Kind and incredibly fit Frank Longbottom with our sweet and alluring Alice Prewett, now that's a sight I'd pay to see."

"You'd make such cute babies," Mary squealed excitedly, her blonde hair bouncing behind her as she bounced in her seat, her green eyes sparkling dreamily.

"Babies, Mary? Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself? Merlin, we're only _friends_ ," Alice said, stressing the last word, her face going from pink to a deep red.

"For now! Given the chance, I'm sure he'd want more, and so would you, don't try and deny it. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no-one is looking."

"And exactly how does he look at me, pray tell?"

"Like, well, he looks at you exactly how every girl wishes a boy would look at her," Mary said with a firm nod.

"Oh?"

"With fear in his eyes?" Marlene put in helpfully with a grin, which Mary and Alice promptly ignored, but earned her a high-five from a snickering Lily and a lazy grin from Emmeline.

"Like you're the only girl in the world for him. Like, even when he's surrounded by other people, you're the only one he sees."

There was a small pause after Mary said this, all the girls looking on at their blonde friend, which was promptly broken by Emmeline.

"Well that was entirely more sappy than I expected, I'm kind of disappointed," she said, which earned her a half eaten biscuit to the face from Mary.

"Shut it, you. I'm being entirely serious here."

"So was I. I propose nobody speak for the remainder of the train ride, unless it's to dig out some juicy gossip."

"Insensitive arse," Alice muttered, her face still holding that hopeful smile she had after Mary's words.

Nobody said anything else, after, as the train started slowing down, the girls sitting in comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride. It was only another ten minutes until they finally reached the familiar platform, and then another five minutes as they gathered their belongings, before they finally set foot outside of their compartment, joining the long thread of students deboarding the train. The station was crowded, as it always was, full of friends saying their last goodbyes and students being reunited with loved ones after months of being apart. Lily smiled when she spotted her own parents, standing off to the side, waving at her frantically when they saw her, smiling widely.

She turned her attention back to her friends, just as Mary was saying, "And you'll all write."

"Obviously, Mare. We'll write so much you'll soon grow tired of us and wish we'd give it a break," Emmeline said in faux-exasperation, which earned her a giggle from the rest of the girls.

"We're still on for the sleepover at my house and our trip to Diagon Alley?" Alice asked, even after almost five years of their end-of-the-summer tradition.

"Yes, Alice. And it'll be a yes when you ask again next week. And the week before. And the day of," Lily said, rolling her eyes even as she grinned.

"Just making sure," Alice said with a pout, accepting the hug Lily offered her.

She turned to each of the girls, hugging them as she said, "Now, be good, girls and have a safe summer. I'll see you all at the end of August. And don't forget to write!"

After the girls murmured similar sentiments and another round of hugs, Lily and her friends finally parted ways, each heading to their own respective families. She was almost halfway to her parents when a familiar voice behind her made her falter.

"Oi, Evans!"

She slowed down enough for James to catch up to her, before continuing at her normal pace.

"Here to ask me out again, Potter?" Lily asked, opting for a fake, bored drawl. "And here I was hoping that maybe you'd finally gotten the hint."

"Getting cocky, are we now, Evans?" James said with a grin, before shaking his head. "Actually I was just going to wish you a happy summer."

"Oh?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow. This caught her only a little off guard, because well, James Potter acting civil? That was certainly a first, but she smiled anyway. "Well, then happy summer holidays to you, too."

James grinned, as he passed a hand through his unruly hair awkwardly, before bidding her farewell.

"Well, anyway, I should get going. I suppose I'll see you around, Evans."

"You, too," she murmured, watching bemusedly as he approached an older couple she could only guess where his parents as the woman pulled him into a hug and the man patted his back, grinning proudly.

Lily stared after him in confusion for a small moment, before shaking her head, continuing the rest of the way to her parents. Her mum pulled her into a warm hug as she reached her, before she turned to her father, who dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's so good to have you back, darling," her mother murmured happily, while her father asked, "Will your friend Severus be joining us?"

Lily felt her expression fall just a fraction, small pang of sadness washing over her at the mention of her former best friend; thankfully, neither of her parents noticed and she shook her head, smiling brightly.

"No, he's actually staying with a friend of his for the summer," she lied easily with a shrug she hoped would come off as nonchalant. She was glad when her parents didn't press her further only smiled at her, as her father grabbed at her belongings.

"Ready to go home then, lovey?" her mother asked and Lily smiled as she grabbed the hand she was offering.

"Please."

* * *

The days seemed to pass at a slow and steady pace and Lily could slowly feel herself ' _wasting away from boredom'_ as she had told Marlene in one of her letters, and she had only been half joking. Between Petunia steadfastly refusing to acknowledge her presence and her parents being away at work for the better part of the day, it was quickly turning out to be the loneliest summer she had ever endured.

She had always had Severus to keep her company, but now she found herself on her own, walking the streets of her old hometown for something to do, or else shut away in her room with only her books, her friends' letters and her owl for company. More than once she found herself contemplating reaching out to Severus, to maybe sort out their difference when the loneliness became too much to bear and she found herself missing her old friend, before talking herself out of it. Things between them were too complicated, she knew, and it wasn't something a simple apology could ever even begin to solve.

They had grown apart during their time at Hogwarts she could see that now, the small rifts between them growing and growing until they were wide enough to cover an entire ocean and she could do little more than watch helplessly as the boy she had grown up with turned into someone she barely knew, barely recognised. She wasn't stupid, nor was she naive and she knew that things between herself and Severus would never, could never be the same. He had made his choices in life, and she had made hers and that was just something both of them would have to live with, she knew, as much as it pained her.

But even as slow as the days seemed to be passing, however, the day of her first meeting with Petunia's new beau crept up on her much too soon for her liking. The day was spent hiding away from Petunia, who kept barking orders at her every chance she got, adamant that everything run perfect and smooth and exactly the way she wanted it.

She had even chosen Lily's outfit, a long, horrid yellow skirt and a bright orange top that Lily could hardly remember ever wearing and that clashed drastically, both with her hair and each other. Lily took longer to dress than normal, if only to spite her sister, especially after the words Petunia had told her just a few moments earlier.

"Try not to do anything _freakish_ , as is your nature. I'd rather you not embarrass me," she had said, sniffing delicately as she retreated into her own bedroom, leaving Lily staring dumbly after her, her sister's words stinging far more than they ought. Even after years of the same, it wasn't something Lily had grown used to, her sister hating her, and she doubted she'd ever would.

Finally deciding she could delay the inevitable no longer, Lily slowly made her way down the stairs, after smoothing down her skirt and making sure her hair still looked presentable. She stopped by the kitchen first, offering her mother help with dinner, but she merely waved her away with an absentminded smile. "It's alright, darling, I've got it under control. Go on ahead, your sister's boyfriend should be here any minute."

No sooner had Lily set foot outside of the kitchen and into the sitting room did the doorbell ring and Petunia was on her feet, sending Lily a small smirk as she threw the door open.

"Oh, Scott, do come in," Petunia said, before stepping away from the door, and in came a lanky boy who appeared to be a few years older than Petunia and to say Lily was surprised would be an understatement.

The boy-Scott was wearing a pair of ripped denims and a leather jacket, looking like he belonged on the cover of a Sex Pistols album rather than standing in the middle of the Evans' pristine and sensibly decorated sitting room. But it wasn't his choice of clothing that caught Lily's attention-really, Sirius hardly ever went anywhere without that ruddy leather jacket if he could help it and she wasn't _that_ much of a prude, thank you very much-but rather his _hair._ It stood tall at the top of his head, spikes of hair going in every direction, standing perfectly still, as if almost by magic-or, more likely hairspray, Lily suspected. He looked completely out of place, even more so standing next to her sister, who was the complete opposite in her neatly ironed skirt and blouse, her blonde hair combed perfectly into place.

Petunia turned to their father, still sporting that triumphant grin as she introduced them. "Scott, this is my father. Daddy, this is Scott, my boyfriend."

"All right there, Mr E? Heard all about you from Tuna. Name's Scott, but most people call me Scooter."

Her father blinked, once, twice, before plastering a thin smile on his face, taking the hand Scott was offering and giving it a firm, single, shake-and it must have been quiet firm, if the way Scott's eyes bulged just a little, was anything to go by. "Well, _Scooter_ , nice to meet you. My name is Todd Evans, but you may address me as Mr _Evans._ Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check up on my wife."

Her father moved to leave after nodding firmly at Scott, no doubt keen on having a word with her mother about Petunia's _guest_.

"All right, Mr E," he said with a jerky nod of his head as her father brushed past him, before turning to Lily, who was still standing frozen in the doorway. "And who's this little thing then?"

He gave Lily a wolfish grin that made her squirm uncomfortably, which Petunia neither seemed to have noticed or cared-Lily suspected it was the latter, even as much as it stung.

" _This_ little thing, is Lily. Her sister," Lily said thinly, giving Scott a look that she hoped was intimidating.

"Right," Scott said, with another jerk of his head. "The one who goes to the school with the _special needs_."

He said the last words low enough for Lily to hear and Lily stood completely still, something like anger and hurt beginning to crawl underneath her skin as she stared from Scott to her sister who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, giving her a look, almost as if daring her to say something. She wondered exactly what Petunia had told Scott about her, had told their town, perhaps, wondered exactly what illness Petunia had diagnosed her with. The tense moment was only broken by their mother, who stepped outside with a wan smile and a much too cheery voice.

"Right. Well. Dinner's ready."

"Right on, Mrs E. I'm bloody starving."

"Come along, Scoot, darling," Petunia cooed as she led him away, sending one more smirk in Lily's direction.

Lily followed reluctantly after them, taking a deep breath as she braced herself. It seemed like tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 _ _A/N: So there you go. Chapter 3. Sorry if it was a bit short, but the chapters after this should be on the longer side, promise. Anyway, as always, guys, any and all feedback is appreciated! So thank you to my two lovely guest reviewers! And to everyone who's favorited/followed so far, too! See you all next Friday.__

 _ _All the love__

 _ _-velvet__


End file.
